


At The End

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, End of World Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world, there was only two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece for writing in the One Direction fandom. I may go back some day and look at it again. It was based off this Criminal Minds piece by Jasper - http://justjasper.tumblr.com/post/16895210704/au-meme-ladykatiekay-asked-morgan-reid-meeting

The end of the world as humanity knew it came as swiftly as a puff of wind sneakily blowing out a child’s birthday candle. The destruction blinked away cities, turning the landscape into a wasteland.

The pulse snuffed out everything, everyone, except for two.

The two meet each other as they searched for something, anything that showed life. And the meeting gave them hope. One was full to the brim with laughter and his nature gave the other the grand notion of really trying to survive the desolation.

They found a tiny patch of paradise; a secluded beach containing what must have been the last recognisable foliage in the world growing lushly just behind a sand hill and a happy, little stream. Niall was just as serious as Zayn behind his carefree demeanour and soon their patch of paradise was complete with a sturdy shelter.

At first the thought of being the only two people left on the world was too much to handle. They entertained fantasies, managing to convince themselves for years that they were on a secluded island resort, or that they had been stranded somewhere deserted.

They spent hours entertaining themselves in the sea, pretending the beach was full of holiday goers, and Niall even tried to make beach volleyballs and the nets out of plants.

They had many campfires on the beach, jokingly calling them Hawaiian luaus. They spent hours crafting extensive and whimsical songs for each other, singing long into the dark. They danced to each other’s angelic voices, trying to remember moves from their clubbing days.

Once the novelty of being stranded or on an extended holiday ran out Niall created a world in his mind were Zayn was everything. At first Zayn shied away from being Niall’s everything, he didn’t want to be Niall’s god. But it was too easy to be everything to Niall. It was too easy to fall in love with Niall.

They held each other as homesickness overwhelmed them from time to time, missing home cooking and siblings. Their kisses peppered each other’s faces as they talked about their long gone families, describing them so vividly that both of them felt as if they knew each other’s family.

They made love on the white sands of their beach, days were spent exploring the silky skin belonging each other. They marked each other as their own, pretending that there was someone else out there to notice that Niall belonged to Zayn and that Zayn belonged to Niall.

They marvelled at the expanse of stars, spending nights trying to count them all. Niall wondered if there were other humanoid life-forms out there. Zayn said he didn’t care because he had Niall.

After several years Niall was the first to venture out of their heaven, to the wilderness just over the sand hill. He brought back wonders for Zayn, oddly coloured feathers, strange-looking plants which caused sweet hallucinations when thrown on the fire and sugary nectar. Zayn would wander the beach after storms and gather the curiosities left by the sea, bestowing the gifts on Niall. 

Something Niall ate made him really sick, and Zayn made himself sick with worry. Once Niall was better Zayn promised Niall that if anything should happen to him then Zayn would end it all. Niall laughed and told Zayn that he loved him.

When Zayn was ravaged by pneumonia Niall cried himself to sleep every night. He promised Zayn the exact same things that Zayn had promised him. Somehow Zayn got better, Niall cried out of happiness. Both of them agreed that this world wasn’t worth living in without the other.

The ferocity of their love increased tenfold. They said things, and did things that society would have shunned.

As Zayn’s pneumonia weakened lungs started to give up on him Niall took him over the sand hill for the first time. They made love in the wilderness, searing promises into each other’s skin. Zayn died in Niall’s arms whilst they stared at the night sky.

Niall didn’t cry. Bright red berries slipped past his lips. He was going to join Zayn again in just a few moments.


End file.
